The Unquiet Grave
by ChibiLovett
Summary: After discovering how well they work together, Phoebe and Beatrix start to get close. When Beatrix is there for comfort after Phoebe's mother is killed by Varelsi, they also discover their feelings have grown to more than friendship. Can a love born from a tragedy prove strong enough to survive another? (M for violence and occasional smut. Phoebe/Beatrix femmeslash.)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Despite certain reservations I've had about posting them due to the content, I've decided to start sharing my Phoebatrix fanfics with more than just my friend since they've become 90% of what I write lately. I just love those two so much I can't stand it sometimes, and I've never had something give me so much creative inspiration before! (22 pages of this one were written in one day, which is unheard of with me.) There will be some fairly dark content later on, but I hope you can enjoy this little story anyways. :) It is entirely completed with maybe some minor editing as I post it, so it should be updated fairly quickly._

* * *

 _My breast is cold as clay_  
 _My breath is earthly strong_  
 _And if you kiss my cold clay lips_  
 _Your days, they won't be long_

 _How oft on yonder grave, sweetheart_  
 _Where we were want to walk_  
 _The fairest flower that ere I saw_  
 _Has withered to a stalk_

 _When will we meet again, sweetheart?_  
 _When will we meet again?_  
 _When the autumn leaves that fall from trees_  
 _Are green and spring up again_

* * *

"Beatrix, over here!" Phoebe shouted, not far from the woman she was addressing. She had attacked a Thrall Enforcer and could use the boost from her Patient Zero.

"You got it, Miss Hemsworth!" She fired a shot of liquid at her ally, who then started mercilessly stabbing the thrall at inhuman speeds, taking it down in record time. After seeing how effective it was, she decided to trail a bit closer after her and continue giving it to her, which ended up making the rest of the mission go much faster than the first part, not to mention smoother. She approached Phoebe once they returned to Nova. "Good job. You seem to do quite well with my Patient Zero."

"It was definitely a lot of help. It's so….invigorating."

"What do you say we try and work together more? We seem to melt through them pretty quickly together."

Phoebe was hesitant at first, but nodded after a few moments. "But that's it, alright? Just during missions."

Beatrix giggled. "As you wish, Miss Hemsworth. I'll see you on the next mission then."

"Goodbye, Dr. Lucavi." She floated away with her nose in the air.

Beatrix couldn't deny she was excited to work with her more. As snarky as Phoebe was, she continued to be increasingly intrigued by her. She turned on her heels and hummed as she went about her business, anxiously awaiting the next mission to see what would happen.

As planned, they both worked together again soon, then found themselves doing so more and more. Phoebe continued to try keeping her distance, but Beatrix kept trying to close the gap. Another mission came and Beatrix was a bit surprised to not see Phoebe in the assembled team. "Where's Miss Hemsworth? Shouldn't she be coming with me-er, us?"

"She opted to sit this one out." Ghalt began. "Marquis had to give her some uh….bad news."

Beatrix lightly clapped her hand over her mouth in concern. "Oh my….I hope she's alright."

"She'll be okay. She's a tough girl. She just needs a little time." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the mission…." He explained what they were to do and they left to fulfill their duty. When they returned, Beatrix went to Phoebe's quarters and knocked on the door. "Miss Hemsworth? Are you in there?"

There was a pause before she answered and, when she did, her voice cracked a bit. "Yes, Beatrix. What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"What? Why do you want to come in?"

"Ghalt said you got some bad news. I wanted to make sure you're alright."

Another long pause. "Oh, alright." She soon came to open the door and allowed Beatrix in, shutting it again behind her. She wore a long, silver, silk robe with long sleeves and light blue designs decorating it. Since she wasn't in her dress, she also had her feet planted firmly on the floor for once. "As you can see, I'm fine. No need to worry."

Even in the dim light, it wasn't hard to tell she was lying. Her eyes were red, puffy, and dull; downcast without making direct contact with her visitor's once thus far. Her arms were folded, her shoulders hunched up. "Just what happened?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." She turned away and sat on the bed, her arms remaining folded.

Beatrix sighed, her concern growing. "Look, you wouldn't have let me in if you didn't want to talk. Maybe it'll help you feel better."

"I already talked with Marquis."

"And that means you can't talk to me?" Beatrix walked over to the armchair in front of her and pushed it closer, then sat down. Out of instinct, she reached up to caress her cheek. "I just want to help you, and you let me in so I assume you want the help.".

Phoebe shivered slightly from her cold touch, causing her to hunch in even more. There were a few moments of silence as Beatrix's hand hung in the air and Phoebe debated. She looked straight up at her guest for the first time since her arrival and could see the concern and worry glistening in her remaining eye, as well as her expression. That unusually large mouth, usually curved up into a psychotic grin no matter what was going on, was actually flipped into a frown. Thus, she took a deep breath, and spoke. "My mother is gone. I thought she was safer since both she and father have practically lived at work since my departure." There was another pause as she looked away and wiped her eyes, then placed her hands in her lap with a sigh. "It seems I was wrong."

"Oh you poor thing….what happened?"

"She was traveling to do some in-person negotiations on Ekkunar and some Varelsi decided to c-crash the party." Her voice started to break up towards the end of the sentence and her face fell into her hands as she burst into uncontrollable sobbing.

"Your mother….was veiled?"

Phoebe shook her head. "She d-died in the struggle."

Beatrix, again acting on instinct, stood and leaned over to wrap her arm around her in as much of a hug as her body would allow. "My mother died a long time ago due to the violence on Tempest after Rendain stepped in, so I do understand at least somewhat." She gently pressed her head to her chest.

Phoebe was a bit surprised by her reaction and, for a moment, was too stunned to react in turn. She couldn't deny, however, that her embrace was strangely comfortable. Thus, she didn't pull away, but wrapped her arms around Beatrix as well as the tears continued. she buried her face in her chest, which she was sort of shocked to find still felt like flesh.

"Sshh, it's okay. Let it out." She stroked her hair as she continued sobbing, not letting go until she finally started to calm down. At which point, she pulled away just enough to signal for her to get up and looked her in the eye. She wiped away her lingering tears and got a small smile. "Do you feel any better?"

"Maybe a bit." Phoebe wiped her eyes again herself. "Dr. Lucavi, I….I didn't know you cared about me enough to do this….or cared enough about anyone, for that matter."

Beatrix's smile grew as she giggled. "You silly thing. I may have turned a lot of my body mechanical by now, but my heart and brain remain perfectly well intact. Despite popular belief, I'm not heartless, and I can have empathy."

Phoebe got a slight hint of a smile, and even an equally small giggle. "That does seem to be rare, though."

Beatrix's smile grew once again after seeing Phoebe's, no matter how small it was **.** "Yes, perhaps, but it does exist. I do still sometimes genuinely care for others, and even love them."

Phoebe's cheeks turned a light pink at the mention of the L word and she wasn't sure why. Normally she would just be more shocked and maybe weirded out, but for some reason even the thought was actually lifting her mood, at least a bit. "R-really?"

Beatrix grinned as she realized what was happening. The blush told her all she needed to know. "Yes, my dear Miss Hemsworth, really." She placed her hand gently on her thigh.

Phoebe's hands balled into loose fists in her lap as the blush darkened. There was no way this was going how it looked to be, yet somehow she hoped it was. "Do you….c-care for anyone here like that?"

The other woman's grin widened as she slowly leaned in closer. "Maybe. Just one. That sweet, intelligent, gorgeous scientist…."

Phoebe felt as if her heart was about to break right out of her chest as she grew nearer, only a fraction of an inch away **.** She closed her eyes as she saw her head tilt slightly and, immediately after, felt her lips pressed against her own. The first encounter was short and sweet, followed by mutual staring to observe each other's reactions. Phoebe herself was stunned, but not unhappy. She raised a trembling hand to place it gently on her chest and leaned in for another meeting of the lips.

Beatrix covered the hand on her chest with her own and held onto it, letting the kiss go as deep as the other would allow. "May I lie down with you?"

"Y-yes."

With another grin, she kept a hold of her hand as she walked around the bed and sat down, then pulled her legs up and flipped around to lie down. "Would you like to be held?"

Phoebe readjusted her position, leading to Beatrix laying her arm out, which she then laid down within reach of and nuzzled into her neck. "I never dreamed you'd be this comfy, Dr. Lucavi…."

It was clear by her voice that the young woman was exhausted and would likely fall asleep soon, not that she could blame her. "I'm glad you think so."

"So cold, but still so warm," her eyes drooped closed, "and so safe."

Beatrix gently ran her fingers through her hair and hummed softly. "Relax….goodnight, Miss Hemsworth."

"Good….night."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Apologies to the few readers that are here! I honestly thought I had posted this one, but apparently I did not. Better late than never, I suppose. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Beatrix, you're back!" Phoebe hurried out to hug her after waiting in the receiving bay for the team sent out to return. She even dropped to the ground instead of floating to make it easier.

"Such a warm welcome….what's the occasion?" She giggled.

"I overheard one of your transmissions about your injector and got so worried." She pulled away and looked at her with a smile, stroking her cheek. "Thank heavens you seem to be okay."

"It was just a little malfunction. It'll take more than a few missed shots to kill me, my dear." She got up on her tiptoes to give her a quick kiss.

"It didn't sound very little, judging by your voice. You sounded panicked."

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. Don't worry your pretty little head." She poked her nose with a grin, then continued walking. "I will, however, be repairing it before I go out again."

"Oooo can I watch?" Phoebe clapped her hands together up by her cheek, shooting back up into the air with a dreamy smile and a sigh. "I do so love to watch you work."

Beatrix giggled, but continued walking. "Of course, my love."

Phoebe floated along happily behind her, giggling.

Marquis, who had been on the mission as well, clapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head. Of all the people here, why did it have to be HER she fell for? He preferred the days when she fawned over Caldarius. But no, she wouldn't listen to him, the stubborn little brat, and HAD to go for the unstable doctor without a medical license.

Meanwhile, in the medical bay, Beatrix gathered any tools she should need and sat down in front of a mirror, then went to work checking for the problem.

Phoebe sat down, though she was still hovering, and placed her elbows on her knees, then rested her head in her hands. It was almost hypnotic when she would watch her work on something she was as passionate about as that injector. She was so precise and careful, and the only thing she seemed to take more care with was herself when they would get intimate. It was often silent while she watched her due to not wanting to break her concentration, but never awkward.

After a while, she smiled and sat down her tools. "There. I think I got it." She stood and walked over to a target she had made specifically for testing her injector, then open fired. Fortunately, it went without a hitch, and she cleaned the needle out, just to be safe. "There we go." She raised the injector up and hugged it, swaying slightly. "All better now."

Phoebe bit her lip and floated over to her, then hugged the injector herself, though her gaze caught that of its wielder. "So it's functional now?"

"Seems to be, yes."

Phoebe traced circles on the glass with her finger, then kissed it. "Then why don't you fix me now?"

Beatrix giggled and ran her finger along the other woman's gentle jawline. "Do you need fixing, my dear?"

Phoebe closed her eyes with a smile and let out a contented sigh at her touch, then ran her fingers down the glass while the other hand still held onto it. "I might need to be broken first." She met her gaze again with a small smirk.

Metal fingers wrapped around her throat and gave, for now, only a light squeeze. "That I can certainly assist you with, my sweet Miss Hemsworth."

Phoebe's whole body shivered from her cold touch, her mouth opening as she gasped for a bit more air.

Beatrix released her, leading to the girl almost fainting from arousal and excitement alone. (Phoebe suspected she would have fallen if she hadn't been floating since her legs felt like jelly.) "Not in here, however. Shall we adjourn to my quarters?"

"Yes….oh yes." She kissed the injector once more before reluctantly letting go and following her. Once they made it there, Phoebe shut the door behind them and immediately smashed their lips together once she had descended to the ground once more.

"Undress me."

"Yes, doctor." She pulled off her lover's dress and carefully hung it up in her closet. She then unhooked her bra and got it off before kneeling down and sliding down her panties, leaving a gentle kiss in their wake.

"Such a good girl….now for yourself." She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Make me excited."

Phoebe nodded and made a show of slipping off each piece of clothing and setting them carefully aside. Soon, there were none left and she was fully exposed. Once finished, she struck a pose and giggled. "Is this to your liking?"

Beatrix didn't answer and merely grinned as she stood up. "Lie down, Miss Hemsworth."

Phoebe continued her showmanship until she was lying down flat on the bed, then winked at her. Her body was covered in scars she used to be so ashamed of from her experiments and tests with her swords, but now she found herself happily adding to them since getting together with Beatrix. Once her partner was on top of her, she wrapped her arms around her neck and grinned before pulling her down for a deep and passionate kiss. "Break me, doctor….make me yours."

Without another word, Beatrix kissed down to her neck, then licked it. "My sweet princess…." She extended her fangs partially and bit down on her neck, drawing blood and leading to a loud squeak. She licked the wounds again after, even sucked on them briefly. "Very sweet indeed."

"Oh my….OH!"

Beatrix slipped her fingers between her legs and pressed her little button, which made the exact noise she had expected.

"More…."

"So greedy…." Beatrix pulled her hand up and wrapped her fingers around her throat again, squeezing much harder than before. "You know you must earn your pleasure."

Phoebe's hands fell to either side of her head and she began gasping for air, this time much more heavily since her airflow was cut off almost entirely.

Beatrix licked her lips, then bit her lower lip to draw blood again. She suckled the little bit of blood from it as the woman beneath her slowly faded. She let go just before anything irreversible could happen, however, then sat up, mounting her. "Grab me the scalpel on that table, would you?"

Phoebe was still gasping desperately for air, but once she could calm herself again, she looked over at a table near the bed and reached for the scalpel on it, but couldn't quite reach it. "I….I can't." Her sentence was immediately followed by a hard jab in her side with the injector, though it didn't break the skin. Chills ran through her body from the point of contact.

"Try harder."

"Y-yes, doctor." She reached out as far she possibly could, the injector pressing harder with each moment, until she finally reached it and managed to get it **,** then held it up for her.

"There you go. I knew you could do it. Now, where should I cut….?" She dragged the blade lightly around the front of her, eventually moving it down her belly. "Or should I do this?" She got up and moved further down, prompting Phoebe to open her legs wide. She licked the same spot she had poked earlier, then slid the scalpel inside of her and twisted it around, leading to more moans of pleasure. "Just one little cut…." She pressed harder on it inside of her, then pulled it out, leading to a near scream.

"D-Dr. Lucavi….Beatrix….oh god….OH!"

Beatrix slipped her abnormally long tongue inside of her and wiggled it around, then pulled it out and licked her lips.

"Please….please…."

"Not yet. Even princesses must wait sometimes." She giggled and moved further up again, placing her legs on either side of her head. "Now work for that pleasure you want so badly."

Phoebe held onto her thighs to pull her down a bit closer, then began licking and suckling; whatever got the best reaction out of her mistress. Soon, Beatrix had to hold onto the headboard to stay upright, until finally she released with a loud moan. Phoebe followed it with a bit more licking to clean up the mess she made.

"Ohh….such a good girl."

"Have I earned it yet?"

"Yes, my love….you have." Beatrix climbed down her body again, stopping to plant a kiss on her lips on the way, then to suckle her nipple. Her cold fingers slid down the front of her, then rubbed between her legs, leading to more moans. When she could tell she was getting close, she moved further down so that she could shove the needle of her injector between her legs, leading to what sounded almost like a growl mixed with the shriek of pain. She moved it around, sliding it in and out of her as she continued rubbing. Finally, with another near scream, she too was overcome with pleasure for a few brief moments. Beatrix pulled out the needle, now covered in both what had just been released as well as blood, and crawled back up to hold it in front of her. "Now clean it."

"Yes, doctor." Phoebe held onto it and licked it clean, even sucking on the tip for a moment and licking inside since it had been recently cleaned. "Thank you."

Beatrix's sadistic grin had faded to a sweet smile. "Of course, my love." She leaned down to kiss her, then got up. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh so much."

"Good." She dug into a drawer and pulled out some medical supplies to bandage up the worst of the wounds, at least, leaving a kiss on each one after. "There. All better."

Phoebe moved aside to give her room to lie down, then cuddled up to her and kissed her. "My wonderfully mad doctor…." She giggled.

Beatrix giggled as well, holding onto her a bit tighter. "Rest now, Miss Hemsworth. You never know how soon another mission will come."

"Yes, you're right." With another kiss, she nuzzled up close and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Trixy."

"Goodnight, my princess."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, you two." Nova's voice came through into Beatrix's chamber.

Both women groaned and moved a bit, but didn't actually get up yet.

"Come on, you had plenty of energy a few hours ago." She followed up with a small giggle.

Phoebe blushed and buried her face in Beatrix's chest with a groan. She knew as well as anyone else that Nova saw everything they did, but having it outright mentioned never ceased to be embarrassing.

"An object in motion tends to stay in motion while an object at rest tends to stay at rest." Beatrix pointed out.

"Haha, funny. Now get up. Ghalt needs you both."

Beatrix groaned and shifted her position slightly. "Fine. Just give us a bit to get ready."

There was a long pause before Nova spoke again. "Ghalt says you have twenty minutes max."

"Alright, we get it!" Phoebe finally said. "We'll hurry."

"Good. No fooling around now." With another giggle, Nova left them alone.

Both woman reluctantly got up and got dressed again, then did hair and makeup and whatever else they needed to. Phoebe went to get her swords from the storage area while Beatrix made a pit stop at the medical bay to better clean the needle from the night before and test it again to make sure it was still functioning. As expected, it was, so she left to join Phoebe and get to the briefing.

It was the usual fare: Varelsi attacking and they needed to stop them. Once they arrived and began fighting, however, they began to notice they were different. They were evolving to better counter them, and much faster than had been expected. New weapons and fighting styles emerged and made it harder to fight. Nonetheless, they fought on and gave it all they could.

Beatrix, however, ran into some trouble while trying to take down some that had come to wield various blades. They were rushing at her and she took aim with her injector, but despite working thus far, she only got a few shots out before it stopped shooting. She tried to stave off the panic as she attempted to bludgeon and stab them instead, knowing that losing her cool would only make things worse. She strafed around, trying her best to keep them at bay, but failed to notice one with the equivalent of two katanas sneaking up behind her.

Phoebe, however, was fighting off a few smaller ones nearby and did notice. She went wide-eyed and quickly teleported behind her, hoping to kill it before it could get to her, or at least stagger it. "BEATRIX!"

"Wh-" No sooner had she said that than she heard an ear piercing shriek from directly behind her. Her heart immediately sank as she forced herself to turn around and see what had happened.

Phoebe had teleported just in time to stop the Varelsi from getting her, but not early enough to stop it completely. One of its blades was buried deep into her stomach to the point of poking out the other side, then was ripped up, causing an even larger gash and a louder scream. It was then forced out through the side, nearly slicing her in two as she fell to the ground.

"PHOEBE!" Her eye instantly filling with tears as the scene played out far too fast for her to intervene, Beatrix stabbed the Varelsi in the face with her injector repeatedly to make sure it was dead, then dragged Phoebe away behind cover and laid her down in her lap. "Phoebe….Phoebe, are you still there?"

Phoebe was barely conscious and fading fast, but was still alive, at least for the moment. "Trixy…." She smiled, her trembling hand reaching up to lightly touch her cheek, which was the best she could manage. Beatrix held it there with her own, tears falling endlessly on them. "You're safe…." She barely had time to finish that word before her body fell limp, the life leaving her crimson eyes as her last breath was released.

"Phoebe. Phoebe, no. Please, Phoebe!" Beatrix gripped the hand on her cheek tightly as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Her attention was abruptly stolen by a badly aimed shot at her head that missed and merely grazed her hair. She turned to see a Varelsi ready to fire again and dodged another shot, then walked over and picked up one of Phoebe's dropped swords. "You….you BASTARDS!" She ran at it and swiped with the sword, then stabbed it with the injector until it was dead, leaving one final stab with the sword. She looked around for any others and took on any that came near with reckless abandon, in that moment not much caring what happened to herself in the process. She slaughtered any that came near with both weapons, including her injector that eventually began working again, and finally dropped to her knees and screamed after they were through.

The rest of the team ran over to see more of what had happened and saw Beatrix clutching her head and in tears.

"What's wrong?" Asked Deande. "Where's-" She didn't need to finish her question to realize that it answered the previous one. She asked again, her tone now more somber than inquizitory. "Where is she?"

Beatrix looked up at her. "She's….gone."

"What?!"

"SHE'S GONE! THEY KILLED HER!" Beatrix snapped at her, then got up and walked to where she had left her before pulling her body out enough for them to see and falling to her knees again, still holding her hand. "Oh Phoebe…." Still holding tight to her hand, she leaned over and kissed her forehead, then pressed hers together with it, sobbing.

Deande gave her a moment before getting in touch with Ghalt and informing him of what had happened. Nova arrived soon after and Deande kneeled down beside the mourning woman. "Come on. Let's get back on the ship. We can take her with us and give her a proper burial soon."

Beatrix looked up at her, the tears still flowing uncontrollably. (How she wished she could remove her tear ducts in that moment.) She couldn't seem to form words anymore and so simply nodded. She was of no use carrying her, so she reluctantly let the others do that and gathered her swords instead, though she kept a close eye on them to make sure they handled her with care.

Once back on the ship, Ghalt had just told Marquis, who had just come running into the entrance bay as it closed. "Young Miss! Phoebe!" Much to his dismay, he did see her, but he saw her being carried on a stretcher, unmoving and pale. For possibly the first time in his life, words left him and he couldn't even speak. However, when Beatrix came in with Deande by her side, trying to comfort her, his words suddenly returned. "You! You little….what happened?! What did you do?!"

Beatrix looked up at him in confusion. "What? I didn't do anything."

"I knew you were bad news! Now look what you've done!"

"The Varelsi killed her, you rusty bucket of bolts! I tried to help her!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Deande intervened. "Blaming each other needlessly won't accomplish anything. Believe me when I say she fought to protect her just as the rest of us did, though she stuck closer by her side. She is likely the reason her body is still in one piece."

"Bah!" Marquis stormed away, unsure of how to express what he was feeling and still convinced Beatrix was somehow to blame.

Beatrix nearly stormed off herself, growling, but stopped just before actually leaving the entrance bay. "We can put her in stasis, right? To keep her fine until we can give her a funeral. That's what those pods in the med bay are for, correct?"

"Yes, we are indeed equipped for such a thing." Kleese replied, with less of his usual crotchety tone. He had installed them for that exact reason, but had hoped, as illogical as it was, that he wouldn't have to use them.

"Good. I'll help you."

"Beatrix," Deande began, "do you really think that's a good idea? You're already so upset."

Beatrix took a few steps back into the bay. "I don't care. I'm not leaving her until she's completely safe."

"She'll be safe with us. Please, go res-"

"No." Beatrix insisted. "I'm not going until she's in that chamber, safe and sound." The tears had finally stopped, though it felt as though it was more because she had run out of them than anything else, even if she knew such a thing was impossible. Still, she was glad, whatever the reason.

Kleese sighed. "Alright. You can help. Let's take her to the med bay." He gestured for those carrying her to follow and Beatrix trailed along after them. Deande followed along after her as well, not wanting her to be alone with the others if she did have another surge of grief. "Say, Beatrix," Kleese began, "would you know if she perhaps has a lighter outfit we could put her in to make this easier?"

Beatrix thought for a moment if she should lie, but decided not to. "Hold on." She left to Phoebe's quarters, but hesitated to actually open the door. She stopped, took a deep breath, and finally opened it. The room instantly seemed to refill her previously empty tear ducts, though she was still overall calmer now. She got into her closet and looked through the clothes, stopping when she got to the robe she had been wearing that night so long ago when they had gotten together. She held out the sleeve and pressed it to her nose, taking in that heavenly scent she may never get again. Each outfit was but a ghost, a leftover shell of the angel that used to fill them.

She finally put it away and continued searching, figuring she'd have plenty of time to come here later. Phoebe would hate to be on full display in pajamas, so she tracked down an ankle-length skirt and a fitted shirt with her usual type of collar and long sleeves. She assumed Phoebe also wouldn't want her scars on full display, on top of herself wanting to cover up the evidence of their last night together. As shameful as it was, she was already beginning to feel the guilt set in that she may have weakened her. The last thing she needed was Marquis seeing them and using them as proof that she had caused this. With that in mind, she took that outfit, as well as some new tights, and returned to the med bay, where Miko was busy mending the wounds, she could only assume to make her more presentable since there was no way of bringing her back by this point.

"Much of her skin is already scarred. We cannot help that."

"She didn't want any of you to see those." Beatrix said, announcing her return. "Before you ask, no I wasn't involved, not with most of them anyway. I don't think anything I've done has scarred, but I suppose I could be wrong." She sat down the bundle of clothes next to her, now lying on an exam table. "They were from her experiments creating her swords. Now, if you all wouldn't mind, could I have a moment to change them? I somehow don't think she'd want to expose herself to all of you. Though Deande, I might need you."

They all nodded and walked out, leaving the two alone. Beatrix's attention was immediately pulled to the bloodstained hole in her dress where the wound had been and was thankful it was gone. "If Miko helped her, her body should be completely restored, right?"

"Yes indeed. She'd be good as new if we could have caught it earlier."

Beatrix ran her fingers over the spot where the wound had been, then moved her hand up to stroke her cheek. "She died saving me."

"She did?"

Beatrix nodded, beginning to tear up again. "One was coming at me from behind and I didn't notice because my injector was malfunctioning. I heard her call my name, then the next thing I knew," her hand clenched to a fist, "there was this horrible shriek and I turned to see it ripping its blades out of her."

Deande placed a comforting hand on hers. "Relax….did you get any time with her before she completely faded?"

"She only said my name, then sh-she smiled and said, 'y-you're safe'." She was trying to keep herself calm, but couldn't help getting choked up at least a bit.

"At least she was happy." After a few moments of silence, besides the light, occasional sobbing from the other woman, Deande cleared her throat. "Well, shall we get these clothes changed?"

"Yes. Thank you." Beatrix tried to help as well as she could to get the dress off. Once it was off, they got off her shoes and tights as well. Beatrix looked around for a sink and tracked down a rag, then got it wet and cleaned off the remaining splotches of blood still remaining on her skin. Getting the dress off also revealed the wrapping around her neck, which she also removed, though it apparently hadn't healed.

"Did you do that?"

Beatrix smiled and giggled. "Yes, that one was me. She so loved it when I did that. We had just had a little sleepover before the mission." She ran her fingers along her neck, over the wounds, and shivered. "God, she was so perfect."

"She must have been for you. I've never seen you this upset over anything." Deande started pulling the tights up her legs.

"I don't think I've ever cared for someone quite that much before." She caressed her cheek once more. "I think she was the first person I can say I truly loved."

Deande followed up the tights with the skirt. "Yes, I can see that. The pain I can see lingering in your eye….there's no other quite like it."

"I just hope Marquis can get over himself. I don't want him to make this worse." She tried to help with getting the shirt on.

"Try seeing it from his perspective. He seems to see her almost like a daughter."

"I suppose."

Deande got her shoes back on, then went to the sink herself to wash her hands. "Should I bring the others back in?"

"Yes. We need to get her in there as soon as possible."

"Alright, though, before I do….if you ever need to talk to someone, I am here for you. I can't bring her back, but I can at least try and help ease the blow for you." She flashed a friendly smile before letting the others back in.

Beatrix observed the whole process as they got Phoebe's body into the chamber and prepared it to make sure, again, that she was treated with the utmost care. She also helped where she could to make sure it was done properly, so as not to have any accidents. Once it finally came time, she took a deep breath to calm herself as they closed the lid and activated it. The chamber had a clear front, so Phoebe could still be seen lying in it, looking as though she were asleep. Beatrix pressed her hand to the glass and let it fall slightly. "Sleep well, my darling. Rest in peace and perhaps I'll meet you again someday." She pulled her hand away and left to her quarters.

Once there, she had the unexpected surprise of blood stains from before still being on the sheets and pillow case. She yanked off the sheet and held it close for a moment, then tossed it in her closet. She picked up the pillow and held it close as well, taking in her scent and noticing a few stray hairs from her lying on it, then threw the whole thing in the closet with the blanket. Discarded bodily fluids helped nothing and only reminded her of the life she had drained from her, not knowing it could have saved her mere hours later.

Suddenly, all she could feel was anger and frustration. It was her fault. She could have saved her. Why didn't she insist they see Miko or Alani first? She let out a loud growl as she stabbed the wall as hard as she could with her injector.

"Hey, don't take it out on me." Came Nova's voice. "I didn't do anything."

"Shut UP! Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Her breathing became heavy and fast. She held her hand to her head as she began to get dizzy, but tried to ignore it. Soon, however, everything began to go blurry, then quickly faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Apologies to those I know have been waiting! Life has been super busy and I can only post this while on an actual computer and usually I only have my phone lately. So I made this one a bit longer than usual to make up for it. Hopefully another chapter will come soon, but until then, enjoy! Also, a brief warning, this one does have some slightly disturbing content briefly, beyond the usual fare for the game._

* * *

Beatrix woke up some time later facedown on the floor. As she slowly came to, she was able to briefly entertain the delusion that everything had been a dream. Phoebe was just in her quarters or on another mission. Everything was fine. She then noticed the hole in the wall that simultaneously popped her delusion like a balloon. She got up and made her way to the medical bay, where sure enough, Phoebe laid in the chamber. She approached it and ran her hand over the glass. It killed her seeing her behind the glass, but she knew it was best. It actually made her look like a different princess. It was as if she were Snow White, just waiting for true love's kiss to wake her up.

With that thought in mind, she leaned closer and pressed her lips to the glass, then smiled, her leg popping up with a giggle. How she wished she were kissing her actual lips, even if they were now cold. There may not be blood running through them, but they're still hers. She turned her back to the machine, a smile still on her face, and slid down until she was sitting on the ground, not wanting to leave her again.

She sat there for hours, eventually falling asleep again. This became routine over the next few days. She spent nearly all of her free time in there by the chamber, sometimes even striking up one way conversations with her. She couldn't even bring herself to sleep in her own bed.

While in there alone one day, she hugged the glass and ran her fingers along it. "My beautiful Snow White….if only I could kiss those beautiful lips, blue as they are, you'd wake up." She giggled. "No, that's silly." Just then, something clicked. A kiss was ridiculous, yes, but what if she could figure something else out? Surely there must be some way. Beatrix kissed the glass once more. "I'll be back later, my love. I must research. Perhaps I can find a way to bring you back!" With that, she skipped away, happily humming to herself.

For the next week, she did absolutely nothing else besides what was required and looking for answers. Eventually, she came to a possible conclusion, using a mixture of Eldrid mysticism and good old science, much like Phoebe's swords. She gathered what she would need, prepared what was necessary, then waited for a perfect time when she wouldn't be interrupted.

Soon, that perfect moment came. Beatrix sneaked into the medical bay with all of the necessary items in tow and opened the stasis chamber. She attached a few things to Phoebe's body, then made a few markings on her face. She stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss those lips at last. "Soon, my love, we'll be together again. I promise." She unbuttoned the shirt to draw on more markings, then cut off the tights to draw some on her legs. After she finished with those, she tapped her fingers on the glass of her injector, which had been cleaned out and filled with a different elixir, specifically for this occasion. She thought for a moment, then injected a bit into her thigh and her stomach.

Once finished, she closed her eyes and mumbled some Eldrid chants as she flipped switches and pushed buttons. By the end, she kissed her again, hoping it would be returned, but much to her dismay, it was not. The corpse was just as limp and lifeless as it was before. "My love….maybe you are like Snow White **.** Maybe your body needs more….stimulation."

She cut off her underwear and slipped the needle of her injector between her legs and inside of her, then began consistently but gently injecting the elixir. She bit her lip as she did so, squeezing her breast as well and moving her hand all over. "Get it moving all over you….it's meant to induce bloodflow anyways." She leaned in and suckled her nipple, then moved up to kiss her neck as she removed the injector. "You'll be awake soon….I promise….then you can feel all of this again." She suckled between her legs, even pushing out her fangs to bite it for moment before managing to pull herself away. "No, Beatrix….focus."

She gave her one last kiss and caressed her cheek, then double checked the markings and repeated the whole thing one more time. This time, the markings began to glow a bright green as she spoke the chants, and the body twitched more and more until it looked as though she were having a seizure. Finally, her eyes popped open and she gasped for air, looking around in terrified confusion as Beatrix quickly turned off everything, leaving her lying still again, aside from her heaving chest.

"Phoebe!" Beatrix kissed her, but her action was not met by a kiss in return as she had hoped and expected, but rather by the woman beneath her beginning to breathe heavily and panic. She quickly pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Wh-who are you?" She looked around frantically. Her entire body shook wildly as fearful tears fell from her eyes, her chest heaving quickly with hyperventilation. "Where am I?"

Beatrix placed a finger on her lips. "Sshh….calm down….relax." She gently stroked her hair. "You're alright now. You're safe."

Somehow, as terrifying as this strange woman appeared, her touch was somehow comforting, at least enough to calm the hyperventilation a bit. "Wh-what's going on? Who are you?"

Beatrix frowned as tears swelled in the corner of her eye. "Do you really not remember me?" When Phoebe shook her head in response, she closed her eye and pursed her lips tightly for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Okay." She opened her eye again. "My name is Dr. Beatrix Lucavi. You've been….unconscious for quite some time and I just got you up and awake again." She didn't think the shock of saying she had been dead would be a great idea with her already this panicked and confused. "You are Phoebe Elizabeth Audelia Hemsworth IV, but for now, just worry about remembering Phoebe. Do you think you can get up?"

"I….I can try."

Beatrix forced a smile, though her lips were all that she could make change. "Alright. Try and sit up." She held her hand out. "If you need it."

Phoebe tried to sit up, but her muscles didn't want to listen to her at first, and seemed very weak. Reluctantly, she had to raise a trembling hand to take that of the strange woman beside her and try to pull on hers for assistance. It was cold, but strong, and felt somehow so familiar.

"That's it, Miss Hemsworth….good." She got her up and put her hand on her back to try and support her a bit. "Now, do you think you can button up your shirt?"

"Button….up…." She looked down and realized her shirt was fully undone, which she then continued to stare at. She touched a button with a trembling finger, then was puzzled when nothing happened and looked up at Beatrix, her lips pursed and eyes pleading for help.

Beatrix's heart sank as she realized she couldn't even do such a simple thing. She was back, but as an invalid. For the briefest of moments, a thought passed through her head that maybe it would be best to put her back out of her misery, but she quickly shot that down. No. She had to keep trying. She promised she would get her back and she would. One way or another, she

would reawaken whatever she needed to within that brain of hers to bring her fully back. This was her responsibility. She smiled and reached over to attempt to button one of them. "Sorry, this is a bit difficult with one arm, but you just put it through the hole here….like this."

"Oh." Phoebe pushed the sides of the shirt together and pushed one button through a hole in the other side. "Like this?"

"No….you've put it in the wrong hole. You need to match them or the shirt won't cover all of you."

"Oh." Phoebe pulled the button out and tried again. "Like this?"

Beatrix smiled and suddenly had to fight the urge to kiss her forehead. "Yes. Good job. Now try the rest." When she managed to get them and smiled, so proud of herself for such a small thing, everything thus far was already worth it. That one beautiful smile was all she needed to keep going. "Alright. Now, you're all covered up again. I think we can get around walking for now if we can just get you on your feet."

"What?"

Beatrix walked around to the other side and held her hand out. "Just try and get your legs over the edge. I have an idea to help after that."

"O-okay." Phoebe took her hand again and, with some effort, managed to pull her legs over. "There. Now what?"

"Hold onto that for balance if you need to, alright?" Beatrix bent down and looked at her boots, looking for the right spots to knock them together, if there were any. "Phoebe, dear, think about floating."

"What?"

"Think about floating, as if you were lighter than air. In your mind, tell your shoes make you float."

"Tell my….okay, I guess." Phoebe closed her eyes and tried to focus on doing as she said. Her focus was thrown off as Beatrix suddenly hit her feet together, but thankfully it was late enough that it worked. Her shoes now glowed blue with little rings of light emitting from the bottom. She stared with wide-eyed awe. "Wh-what is that?"

Beatrix stood up straight and held both her hand and the injector out. "Hold both, if you will, Miss Hemsworth. I promise the needle won't hurt you if you're just holding onto it."

Phoebe's hands trembled again, nervous to step onto her now glowing shoes. She reached out and took the other woman's hand, then held onto the needle of the injector. When Beatrix began to step backwards, she carefully and slowly slid off of the chamber, but instead of landing on her feet, never quite hit the ground. Her balance was almost nonexistent, so she was constantly tugging on Beatrix to stay upright, but she tried her best.

"Good….good, Miss Hemsworth. I'm taking you to your quarters. It was your personal living space here before….er, you went unconscious for so long."

"Oh….o-okay." Given that she couldn't remember a single thing about herself, she couldn't deny she was more than a little curious as to what it would be like. She saw someone run past down another hallway. "Who was that?"

"No one. Don't worry about the others for now." Beatrix wasn't about to introduce her to anyone else yet. "We're almost there. Focus on your balance. We don't want you falling."

"Right." Phoebe looked at her hands and feet almost exclusively as she tried to stay upright. Soon, they stopped and Beatrix let go of her with her hand to open a door before leading her through it. Inside, she unfortunately couldn't really identify much of anything to gather more information about herself, which made her suddenly sad. This was her room, with all of her things, and she couldn't remember a single one of them.

"Come on now. Sit down here on the bed." She guided her to it and helped her sit down, then took her shoes off, which instantly shut them off. She then got up to shut the door, hoping no one had seen. "Okay, Miss Hemsworth, do you recognize anything at all in this room?"

Phoebe's hands balled into fists in her lap as she shook her head. "No."

Beatrix sighed. "It's alright. I'm sure everything will come back with time." She sat in the armchair next to the bed. "In the meantime, I will be spending as much time as I can with you. Occasionally, I may have to leave for a while. When I do, I don't want you trying to do much, and I especially don't want you leaving this room. Alright?"

Phoebe looked down and away, feeling like a prisoner already, though she couldn't exactly argue. "Yes, Dr. Lucavi."

Beatrix had to close her eyes for a moment to regain her composure after she called her 'Dr. Lucavi'. She had longed to hear those words in her voice again, and now she had, yet it brought more pain than happiness; more misery than pleasure. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, looking at her patient. "Good. I just want you safe."

Even Phoebe, as blissfully ignorant of nearly everything as she was right now, couldn't miss the concern and pain lingering in the remaining eye of her doctor. It was clear there was a lot here that she was missing, or rather forgetting, and she felt terribly guilty for it, even though she knew she had no control over it. "Dr. Lucavi….what….what happened? What put me in this state?"

"That's….a bit of a long story since it seems you don't remember anything at all."

"Well, I certainly have time if you do." She chuckled nervously.

Beatrix smiled. "I do, as far as I'm aware." She adjusted her position a bit to get more comfortable and cleared her throat. "However, I'm not sure you should hear all of it quite yet, so I'll give you a shortened version. We are at war, currently, and you were helping us to wage it. You took a rather bad blow and that landed us here."

"War…." Phoebe scrunched her face slightly in thought, then it faded to sadness. "That's….a lot of….battle, death, fighting….right?" Beatrix nodded. "I was participating in that?"

"Indeed you were, Miss Hemsworth." She smiled, hoping to comfort her since the thought had clearly upset her. "You were protecting the whole universe and fighting to make sure everything else could continue living. Believe me, you were unquestionably on the right side of that war."

Phoebe went wide-eyed and blushed. "R-really?"

"Yes. You're such a brave and noble woman. When you got hit, you actually saved someone's life."

"I….I did?"

"Yes. You did."

"Beatrix Frankenstein is wanted in the principal's office. Cue children ooooooing." Nova's voice came over the speakers in the room.

Phoebe was startled by the sudden, unknown, and disembodied voice. "Wh-what? Where did that come from?" She began looking around for anyone else in the room.

Beatrix stood up, already having a feeling she knew what this was about, given what she had just called her. "Relax, Miss Hemsworth. It's Nova. She's the ship's AI. She's not a physical person and her voice came over a speaker. And Nova, does that mean Ghalt wants to see me?"

"Yes."

Beatrix's eyes narrowed. "Is it because of her?"

"Also yes, you psycho."

Beatrix growled, then turned to Phoebe. "Okay, I guess I have to go see the captain. You wait here and remember what I said, alright?"

Phoebe nodded, even more confused now.

"Good. I'll bring back some food and water for you when I return." She smiled, trying to stay cheerful and friendly, at least to her, then left the room and shut the door behind her. She hurried to the command room and forced a smile before entering. "Yes, Ghalt?"

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

Beatrix smiled nervously. "Whatever are you-"

"Don't play dumb, you psychopath!" Kleese interrupted. "You know exactly what he's talking about!"

Beatrix sighed. "Okay okay, yes I know what you're talking about."

Ghalt was the next to respond again. "What in the world made you think that was okay, trying to reanimate the damn dead like that?! Do you realize how wrong that could have gone?!"

"Captain, Kleese, please calm yourselves." Deande spoke up. Truth be told, she wasn't as surprised as she probably should have been by the fact she tried. For someone who had known Beatrix as long as she had, it wasn't a huge shock that she would try something as extreme as that. The part that surprised her was that she had succeeded.

"I will not calm myself, Deande!" Kleese barked. "We have a damned zombie on the ship now!"

"Don't you DARE call her that!" Beatrix shouted, her fangs protruding a bit instinctually from anger. "Her memories are gone and her physical state obviously needs some recovery and work because her muscles and nervous system are clearly weakened, but she's NOT a brainless oaf and don't you DARE compare her to one!"

Ghalt took a deep breath. "Kleese, she's right, we need to calm down about this. It's already done. We need to figure out what we're going to do about it from here on out."

"You better not be planning on making me reverse this. I swear to god, if you-"

"Relax, Beatrix." Deande reassured her, before she could get too worked up again. "That's the last thing we want to do if you truly succeeded."

"I did. She's in her quarters now, alone I might add and she couldn't even button up her shirt, so we may want to hurry."

Ghalt was the next to continue. "Deande, will you go keep an eye on her? I need to talk to Beatrix for a bit longer."

"Let me come with her first and I'll come back. I don't know how she'll react to someone completely new by herself." Ghalt agreed and Beatrix walked with Deande back to the waiting woman. Once she opened the door, she saw her, still sitting on the bed, kicking her feet up and down.

Phoebe looked up at them. "Oh….who are you?"

Beatrix smiled and closed the door behind them again, still wanting to decrease the risk of anyone else seeing. "This is Deande. It seems I'm going to be a while talking to Captain Ghalt, so she's going to stay in here with you for a little while."

"Deande?"

Deande got a friendly smile and sat down in the chair across from her. "Yes. I'm not a doctor like Beatrix, but I can at least give you some company."

Phoebe smiled, glad to at least not be alone now. "Good."

"I'll be back soon. Don't let her do anything too dangerous, and remember she hasn't even walked yet. I helped her float here." Beatrix cast one last worried glance at Phoebe, then left to return to Ghalt.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what exactly do you intend on doing with her?"

"Helping her, of course. I'm confident I can get her memories back with time and using the correct triggers. Her physical limitations are obviously the easiest to overcome since it'll just take training to get her back to where she was."

"You said she can't even button up her shirt. What exactly can she do?"

"She can talk perfectly fine, though some words occasionally escape her. I doubt she can walk yet, but I haven't tried. I got her floaty shoes to work and helped her along that way. She can sit up by herself and she was able to button up her shirt after I showed her how, so that was purely a memory problem. I saw her kicking her legs when I introduced Deande. She was able to get a firm grip on my hand and my injector while I was guiding her to her quarters."

Kleese cleared his throat. "Captain, uh, may I ask why you're actually okay with the idea of a zombie staying on the ship, no matter how un-zombie-like she is?"

Beatrix shot daggers at the old man from her eye. "I said not to call her that." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Beatrix, calm down. Kleese, stop calling her that. Please. This is bad enough as it is."

"Well she sounds pretty brainless to me!"

"URGH!" Beatrix turned and stormed out of the room to prevent from doing anything to him.

Ghalt rolled his eyes, then followed her, catching her not far outside the command room. "Hey, sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. God, I hate that old coot sometimes."

"Yeah. We all do. Don't worry."

Beatrix took a deep breath to calm her frustration now that he wasn't there. "Look, I know I should have come to you, but you wouldn't have let me and don't try to tell me you would have under any circumstances. I just had to try, and it worked! Sure, there are some kinks, because of course there are, but I'm sure I can work them out and she'll be good as new."

"I just don't get how you thought this would go over or how you ever expected this to go well."

"I didn't think it would aside from being confident I could bring her back. I'll keep her in there for the most part until she comes back more and can interact more with the others. Just….please trust me with this. I can do it, I know I can."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? I can't exactly kill her again. Just please be careful. You're walking a fine line here."

"Believe me, I know. I'm going to be as careful as I can. Will I still be going on missions?"

"You'll have to in order to not arouse more suspicion that we'll already have to. I'll make sure I don't send you and Deande at the same time since they're already acquainted and she can step in for you when you have to go."

Beatrix pursed her lips for a moment, then sighed. "Okay. I suppose that's fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go get back to her. She's clearly going to need all the help you can give her."

Beatrix nodded and hurried back to Phoebe, admittedly worried she may start to form a closer bond with Deande, given the circumstances. Her fear wasn't exactly soothed when she arrived to the two of them giggling. "Something funny?" Beatrix said with a smile as she entered, suppressing the slight jealousy brewing within her. It was ridiculous, she told herself. Once her memories came back, so would her love for her.

"I was just telling her some old stories to lift her spirits."

"Apparently I've made a fool of myself over some robot man named….Caladrius?"

Beatrix's eye twitched from the mere mention of him. "Caldarius, and yes you have, and all for nothing. He was never interested."

"It sounds like it's for the best. He sounds….uh…."

"Arrogant? Brutish? Psychotic?"

Deande snickered at the last one, coming from her, of all people. "Psychotic, eh?"

Beatrix shot her a small glare. "You know what I mean."

Deande stood up and stretched. Phoebe looked over at Beatrix. "Will I get to see her more?"

Beatrix forced a smile again. "Yes. Ghalt has said that I can't avoid missions, and he wants her to stay with you when I'm gone."

Phoebe's smile grew and she clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Phoebe instinctively tried to stand and hug Deande, but ended up instead falling right into her and knocking them both back into the chair as she toppled right over. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Beatrix's hand balled into a fist at her side in silent anger, then she tried to turn the situation around. "Phoebe! Are you alright?" She hurried over and helped her and back onto the bed, then Deande stood up again and fixed her hair.

"Yeah. I'm okay. That hurt, though…."

"Yes, falling does tend to do that." Beatrix said with a small giggle. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "No more getting up so suddenly like that, alright?"

"Yes….sorry, Dr. Lucavi."

Deande cleared her throat once her hair was satisfactory again. "Alright, I'm going to head out. Goodbye for now, Phoebe."

"Goodbye, Deande."

Beatrix sat in the chair again once Deande was gone, a real smile now back at last, now that they were alone. "Well, you seem to have enjoyed yourself."

"Yes. I did. She's funny and she's got a weird laugh."

"Well, at least you seem to be in a better mood." She then suddenly remembered that she had forgotten what she had said she would bring. "Actually, hold on for another minute. Your belly must be grumbling by now, right?"

Phoebe looked down and pointed to her belly, then looked up at Beatrix. "Belly is this, right?" Beatrix nodded with a smile. "Yes. It started growling when Deande was here."

"Then I'll need to leave for just another minute to get you food and something to drink, okay? I won't be long at all for sure this time."

Phoebe smiled. "Okay."

Beatrix stood and, for a moment, was caught by her smile. Her lips reflected it and she raised her hand to stroke her cheek, though in that same moment she felt tears swell up in her eye and so took the moment to leave. She then returned a few minutes later with some quickly prepared food and a bottle of water with a straw (She knew Phoebe had always preferred to have straws with pretty much any drink before.). "Here you are, Miss Hemsworth." With a smile, she sat down the food on the bed and the bottle on the bedside table.

Phoebe's eyes lit up upon seeing the assortment of smaller foods. "Gorberries!" She picked up one and popped it into her mouth. "Mm….yummy…."

Beatrix could only stare. "You remember one of your favorite foods?"

Phoebe froze for a second as she realized that she was right, then got a big smile. "I did! I remembered something!"

Beatrix smiled as well. "That's great!" She got up and instinctively hugged her, grateful for some sign that maybe it could return to normal eventually. "I knew that memory wasn't a lost cause. You'll be back to normal in no time!"

Phoebe was caught a little off guard, and the metal of both 'arms' was a little uncomfortable, yet somehow overall she still didn't exactly dislike it. The more time passed, the more she wished she could remember what had happened between them since it seemed like they had been quite close. She smiled and raised her hands to hold onto her arm. "Thank you for your help with this."

"Of course." Beatrix stroked her cheek once, then sat back down. "I am your personal physician, after all." It wasn't technically a lie. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're back to normal as soon as possible."

Phoebe smiled shyly, then continued eating. Once she had finished, she let out a big yawn. "I feel like I'm about to bop."

"Miss Hemsworth, I think the word you were looking for is 'pop', unless you suddenly feel well enough to dance."

Phoebe blushed. "Oh….I'm sorry. Yes, I meant pop."

Beatrix smiled kindly. "No need to apologize. It's understandable. Are you tired?" She received a nod in response. "Hm….let me go get something really quick before I let you sleep, alright?"

"Okay."

Beatrix left and came back with a small machine in hand. She sat the machine down on the bedside table. "Now lie down, my dear."

Phoebe looked over at it as she did so. "What is that?"

"Just a heart monitor. So soon after waking up, I just want to be safe since heart rate has a tendency to drop while asleep anyways." Beatrix opened a small compartment and took out five little clips.

"Oh….are you worried mine will stop?"

Beatrix froze for a brief moment, fearing she may have upset her, then continued and reached into her pocket for a few pads with metal nubs on top. She flashed her a comforting smile as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm just being careful." Indeed she was actually scared of exactly that, but she wasn't about to tell her as much. She stopped after getting the shirt fully unbuttoned, partially to reign in her own thoughts now that she was so much more exposed. "Actually, would you like me to get you a nightgown to sleep in instead? I'm sure it would be more comfortable."

"Is it comfy?"

"It was your favorite." After a smile and a nod from the girl in the bed, she headed over to the closet and found her previously favorite nightgown: silver with sleeves just below her shoulders and a deep neckline, the whole thing reaching about to her knees and billowing around her so that it would fly up if she spun. It also had little swirl designs in light blue sprinkled around it. She walked over and sat it down on the bed. "I can only help so much, unfortunately, but I'll try. Can you get the shirt off?"

"Yes." Phoebe slipped her shirt off, then looked down. "Do I need to take the bar off?"

Beatrix felt her face heat up a bit after the shirt came off. "You always seemed to find it more comfortable without it before, and it's bra."

"Oh….how do I do that?"

"Here, let me show you." Beatrix stepped back and tugged at the back of it. "There are hooks here you have to undo. Just push them in and pull them apart….like this." She unhooked it, each side snapping away once released.

Phoebe felt a new feeling she hadn't felt thus far, which only became more intense as she felt a cold, metal hand slide along her shoulders and arms to take it completely off. Shortly after, however, she suddenly winced as she felt a sharp pain between her legs.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing."

Beatrix raised her hand, wanting so badly to touch her more, but pulled it back again. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Alright. Now for the skirt. Can you get it off?"

"I….I think so." She pulled down on the cloth around her waist and managed to wiggle out of it and gave the skirt to her doctor, who then tossed it into the laundry bin

Beatrix couldn't help but stare as she was fully exposed before her, having forgotten she had removed her panties already earlier. "O-okay, we need something else first." She walked over to her dresser as she became fairly certain her cheeks were flushing.

"What is it?"

"You need panties, Miss Hemsworth." She got some out of a drawer and returned to her.

"Why wasn't I wearing them already?"

"I had to remove them during your treatment. Here, put your legs through the holes and pull them up."

"Y-yes." Phoebe pulled them up and, when they covered her exactly where she had felt the pain, she assumed that was why.

"Good. Now here, slip this on over your head." She handed her the nightgown, which she then got on as well. She couldn't help but be glad once she was covered again.

Phoebe smiled and fell back onto the pillow again. "Mm….I see why I liked it so much. It's so soft."

Beatrix smiled, then picked up one of the pads she had brought in. "I have to put these on you now." She peeled off the plastic sheet on the back to expose the adhesive, then stuck it to her chest, then stuck a few more in other areas, instinctively caressing the last one.

Phoebe's legs tensed slightly and came together as that feeling from before returned, as well as the sharp pain. "D-Dr. Lucavi?"

"Yes?" Beatrix took the metal clips and put them on the metal nubs that were now stuck to her.

"Wh-what exactly did you do when you removed my panties? It hurts…."

Beatrix suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't considered the after effects when she acted how she had, given that she was completely out of her mind at the time. However, now was not the time to be fully honest just yet. "I had to inject you with a lot of a certain mixture, so I used the one on my arm since it was bigger. However, it's big enough, it would have potentially caused a problem if I tried to puncture your skin, so I injected you where there was already an opening."

"O-oh….that….does explain why it hurts."

"I'm….sorry. I tried to be gentle with it." She raised her hand and went to reach over, but stopped herself. She wanted to help her feel better, given that she didn't seem to be enjoying the pain, but as of now, she wasn't the girl she had touched so many times before, even if this was the same body. She couldn't just touch her without her permission and take advantage of her….at least, not again, now that she had regained a little sanity. "Do you….want me to try and help? Maybe the coldness of my hand will help ease it a bit if you don't mind me touching you there."

"You want to touch me there with your cold hand to try and help?"

"Only if you want me to."

"O-okay." Phoebe's entire body began to feel hot as she merely thought about her hand being there. "I-if you think it'll help."

Beatrix smiled reassuringly. "Relax, Miss Hemsworth. Everything is fine." She lifted up her nightgown. "If at any point you want me to stop, just say so. I don't want you uncomfortable."

Phoebe had her hands curled up near her mouth out of nervousness she wasn't sure why she had, and all she could seem to get herself to do in response was nod her head.

"Good." Beatrix slid her hand under the thin fabric of her panties and rubbed around gently, sure to hit around where she had bitten. "Is that helping at all?"

Phoebe involuntarily began to moan from the stimulation. "Y-yes."

"Good….if the injection hurt you, does it hurt inside as well?" Another nod, and she slipped her fingers inside, leading to more moaning. How she had missed that sweet, sweet sound….

Phoebe's body began to squirm slightly the more her fingers moved. "Oh, Beatrix…."

Beatrix pulled her fingers out after hearing that, running them one last time over where she was sore. "Feel better?"

Phoebe felt actually a little disappointed she had stopped. Her touch had felt so wonderfully good. "Yes….can….can you do it anymore?"

"You should only let someone you truly love touch you enough there to bring you what was coming." She smiled, though the lingering sadness that the love for her wasn't currently alive was still present, glistening within her eye. "It's something special that should not be given away or taken lightly." She wanted to tell her everything and try to win her over again, but feared the added pressure would only make it even harder.

"Okay…." When Beatrix pulled the blanket up over her, she cuddled up under it and pulled it up high enough to cover most of her face, up to her eyes. "Thank you for that."

Beatrix smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. "Of course, my dear Miss Hemsworth. I'm here to help."

"Will you be staying in here while I sleep?"

"Yes. I'm also here to keep you safe." She pushed a few buttons on the heart monitor, then sat back down in the chair. "Now goodnight, princess."

"Princess?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Dr. Lucavi." Phoebe closed her eyes, and soon her body surrendered to sleep.

Beatrix kept a close eye on the heart monitor once it dropped to normal sleeping levels. If there was anything at all abnormal, she didn't want to miss it. Unfortunately, her sleep since Phoebe's death had been increasingly rare and less restful, so soon enough, her body forced her to follow along with her patient, despite her best efforts to stay awake.


	6. Chapter 6

She was awoken shortly after again, however, when the monitor began to beep. "Phoebe?" She quickly got up to check it, but instead of dropping low, it had shot up. "No….too much unnecessary stress too soon after." She shook her shoulder. "Wake up. Phoebe, come on."

Phoebe jolted awake, her eyes wide with terror until she shut them tight again and breathed heavily. "No, get away!"

Beatrix stroked her cheek and hair to try and calm her. "Sshh, Phoebe, relax. Whatever it was, it's just a dream. It's over now."

"A….what?" She looked around, slowly coming back to the realization of where she was. "No….no monsters?"

"Did you see monsters in your dream?"

Phoebe held her hands out for a hug, which Beatrix happily obliged with a soft smile. "They were so scary."

"What did they look like?"

"Purple….with white masks. Everything was so dark…."

Beatrix closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, stroking her back gently. "Varelsi."

"Wh-what? You know what they are?"

Beatrix pulled back enough to look at her, but kept a hold of her at least a bit. "They're what we're fighting in this war." She stroked her cheek. "Those are what actually hurt you."

Phoebe went wide eyed, the monitor beginning to beep rapidly again. "Th-th-they're real?!"

Beatrix pulled her close again, pressing her head to her chest and stroking her hair. "Sshh….relax. You're safe here, Miss Hemsworth."

"B-but those…..those things!"

"Sshh….they're far away and you don't need to worry about them right now. The others will deal with them. You are perfectly safe here with me." She hadn't really meant to add the last bit, or noticed that she had.

Tears streamed from Phoebe's eyes as she turned her face into her doctor's chest, sobbing and holding onto her tightly. The life she lived seemed to only get more terrifying the more the learned, but that, literal monsters, was almost more than she could take. "I can't….I can't fight those…."

"No one is making you right now. You don't even have to see them. Your only focus is helping yourself and getting your memories back."

"If I have to remember things like that **,** I don't know if I want them back."

Beatrix's fingers curled from stress as her heart sunk from her words. "No….no, Miss Hemsworth. I promise you they are the absolute worst. Everything else is better and will make remembering worth it."

"They were bringing absolute darkness…."

"And everything else will keep shining a light for you to stop the darkness from overtaking you."

"Someday, they might snuff that light out, too."

Beatrix's grip on her grew tighter as she knew that fact all too well. She felt tears swell within her eye from the thought. "I won't let them. I will always make sure there is a light in the darkness."

Phoebe closed her eyes, trying to relax into Beatrix's embrace. She tried to ignore the monsters in her mind and focus on the arm around her, the chest she laid on, and the heartbeat she could hear so clearly within it. She tried to ignore the growls and inhuman shrieks in favor of the steady rhythm. Soon, the beeping on the monitor stopped.

"Feeling a bit better?"

"Yes. Somehow you make me feel so safe."

Beatrix giggled and stroked her hair. "Good."

Phoebe sat back and grabbed her water to get a drink, but there wasn't much left. "Can you get me some more?"

"Of course." Beatrix picked up all of her old dishes. "I'll be back shortly. Will you be alright?" After she received a nod in response, she smiled, then left to take care of the dishes and get her water, humming as she did so.

As she left the room, however, Marquis had been nearby. He hadn't seen Beatrix in the medical bay when he passed by, nor Phoebe, and so decided to see if something was amiss. Now it definitely seemed something was. He saw her leaving, happier than she'd been since his employer's demise and carrying dirty dishes from her quarters. There was not a single thing about that that wasn't suspicious. As such, he waited until she was gone and then slowly opened the door, only to have his jaw nearly drop to the floor upon seeing what waited inside.

Phoebe was startled upon seeing him and quickly pulled the blanket up to cover her face up to her eyes. "You're not Beatrix."

"I most certainly am not!" Marquis closed the door behind him and walked in further.

"I don't think you should be in here."

"Miss, do you not remember me? It's me, Marquis!"

"Mar….Marquis? I….I'm afraid I don't. Dr. Lucavi said I was unconscious and got amnesia."

Unconscious was one way to put it. She clearly hadn't told her the full story, though he couldn't blame her if her memories were gone. He was having trouble processing all of this himself, and had a few questions for the doctor when she returned. "You don't remember me….at all? Not a bit?"

Phoebe shook her head, pulling the blanket up. She felt bad, judging by the slight sad tone she could hear in his voice, even if he is was a robot. "I don't remember anyone."

"Uh….what about Hoodini?" He took off his hat and a small mechanical owl popped its head up out of it. "You named him yourself when you were a child."

She shook her head again, but smiled sadly after. "He is cute, though."

Marquis put the owl away again. He was picking his brain to think of anything else that she might remember, and eventually landed on, "Owlbert!"

"Al….Bert?"

"No no, my dear girl, OWLbert! Let me see if he's still here." Marquis walked around to lift up her pillow and, sure enough, there was the raggedy old toy, just as he had hoped. "Aha!" He picked it up and held it out to her. "Surely you must remember this disgusting old thing. You used to sleep with it every night."

Looking at the owl, she did feel a slight twinge of….something, though she wasn't sure what just yet. She reached her hands out and he placed it within them. She took it and held it close, studying it as the feeling got stronger. "Owlbert…." She suddenly got a big smile as she held it out. "Owlbert!" She began flapping its wings and moving it around like it was flying.

Marquis could only stare for a moment. "Miss Phoebe? Are….are you alright?"

"Of course, Marquis!" She sang a little song to herself and moved the owl along with it.

Marquis instantly recognized the song, though he hadn't heard her sing it, especially in this way with the toy, since she was a child. He even used to sing it to her himself. "Oh dear…."

"Marquis, I'm thirsty. I want water."

"Uh…."

"Magnuuuus. Why aren't you getting me my water?"

Marquis, for once, was at a loss for words, and was too confused to react in any other way.

"Magnus! What are you doing?!" She scowled.

Suddenly, the door opened as Beatrix returned. "What's all the noise abo-" She cut herself off and nearly dropped the water and small bowl of gorberries she carried as she saw Marquis standing next to the bed.

Phoebe shrieked and pulled the blanket over her head after seeing Beatrix. "M-M-Marquis! Who is that?! G-get her out!"

Beatrix groaned, then growled as she snapped at the unwanted visitor. "What did you do?!"

"I could ask you quite the same thing! Did you ever plan on telling me she was back?"

"Of course I did, but her psyche is far too fragile right now, you buffoon!"

"Buffoon?! That's a bit hypocritical, coming from you, you dancing monkey!"

"Dancing monkey?! I'm the one that managed to wake her up while you were stomping around, grumbling about how everything was my fault and doing absolutely nothing to help the situation!"

"I didn't really see it as a good idea to break the laws of nature, you freak!"

"Everything was going fine with it until you had to come butting in! She was making plenty of progress until you ruined it!"

"Please, stop yelling!"

They both turned to see the blanket trembling. Small sobs could be heard now that they were both quiet. Beatrix was the first to speak again. "We'll resolve this later. I need to repair what you've broken."

"Fine, I will leave, but I expect updates on her progress, and to see her again as soon as she is capable."

"Fine. Now go."

Marquis glared at her, then reluctantly left with a loud, "Humph!"

Beatrix took a deep breath, unsure of how to approach the new situation. "Miss Hemsworth? Are you alright?"

"G-go away! I want M-Marquis!"

"He shouldn't have even been in here. I just left to get you some water, then I came back to this." She walked over to the bed and sat the water and berries down on the bedside table.

Phoebe peeked out from under the blanket to see what she had sat down. "Gorberries….and you put a straw in the bottle for me."

Beatrix smiled. "Yes. I know you like the straw, and I know gorberries are on of your favorites."

Phoebe slowly, carefully, lowered the blanket fully, revealing the owl and leading Beatrix to figure out exactly what was going on. "You look weird."

"You were perfectly used to my appearance ten minutes ago."

Phoebe began munching on the berries. "What do you mean?"

"Miss Hemsworth, my name is Dr. Beatrix Lucavi. I've been helping you regain your memory after you woke up, following an injury. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Phoebe looked at her for a moment, not understanding in the slightest, then suddenly held onto her head as she got a pounding headache. "Oh….owwie…."

"Is your head hurting?"

"Yes…."

Beatrix picked up the bottle of water and held it out to her. "Here, you seemed thirsty before, so maybe that will help."

Phoebe looked up at her, a friendly smile on her face, then took the bottle and sipped from it as she looked away again. "Thank you." However, she barely got in a few sips before beginning to feel dizzy. "Ohh…."

"Miss Hemsworth? Are you alright?"

"I'm….ohh…." She fell backwards onto the pillow as her eyes rolled back and shut.

Beatrix immediately felt panic raise within her, but tried to keep it under control. "Phoebe? Phoebe!" She immediately checked the heart monitor and was heaved a deep sigh of relief when it was still beating. She then patted her cheek to try and wake her up. "Phoebe. Come on. Wake up." She poured a little water into her hand and splashed it on her face, which made her face scrunch up as she squirmed a little bit. "Phoebe?"

"Ohh….Dr….Lucavi?"

"Do you remember me now?"

"Yes….I'm sorry. I don't….I don't know what happened."

"Marquis snuck in and triggered childhood memories, which caused you to revert back to childhood. Do you still remember the memories you got?"

"Yes, I think so." She felt around for the owl and held it close once she found it. "I used to sleep with it because I thought it would protect me from the shadows outside my window."

Beatrix smiled. "Aww. How sweet. Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember he gave it to me. He was my butler. I remember….LCC?"

"LLC. Last Light Consortium. You are an heiress to one of the most influential and successful families in it."

Phoebe smiled as she tried to remember more, then giggled. "And I remember doing science experiments and Marquis would get so mad at me."

"You remember your interest in science? That's fantastic!"

"Yes. I always wanted to be an inventor. Did….did I ever make it?"

Beatrix smiled. "Remember those shoes that I floated you here with?" She nodded. "You made those yourself, from scratch. You also made a personal teleportation device and swords that move by thought alone. So yes, you certainly did make it." She leaned over and poked her forehead. "You've got a very big and talented brain, and you've put it to very good use."

Phoebe's eyes practically glowed with pride, her mouth opening into a huge smile. "I did?!"

"Yes! Once we get your memories back, you'll be back to that and good as new to keep inventing things."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Phoebe, acting purely on instinct, reached up to wrap her arms around her doctor's neck and quickly pulled her down to kiss her.

Beatrix, needless to say, was more than a little shocked by the sudden show of happiness. They had yet to get back together, and she had yet to remember their relationship, yet she just kissed her. Perhaps a reflex; a sign of her old self peeking through a bit more?

Once Phoebe realized what she had done, she quickly let go and gave her a gentle shove away. Her face was now red as could be. "I-I'm so sorry….I d-don't know what c-came over me. Oh that was s-so inappropriate…."

Beatrix merely smiled and giggled. If ever there was a time to be honest, it was now. "Don't worry, my dear Miss Hemsworth. It's not the first time I've kissed those lips of yours."

Phoebe clapped her hands to her mouth, confused as to what to think if that hadn't been their first kiss. "Wait….wh-what?"

Beatrix took a deep breath. "I've been waiting to tell you because I didn't want to overwhelm you with even more pressure, but after that….well, I figure I might as well let the cat out of the bag."

"What….what are you talking about?"

Beatrix leaned in to stroke her cheek. "Why do you think I've been acting how I have with you? What could drive a person to still spend their every waking moment with someone who doesn't even remember they exist?"

Phoebe's eyes met Beatrix's as she spoke. It nearly bore through her with its intensity, exuding gentle adoration with a hint of madness. "Uh…." She could barely think, let alone speak.

Beatrix let out a light chuckle. "Love, silly. We were together as a couple before your memory was wiped. In fact, it was me you were saving when you got the injury that caused this because of it."

Phoebe could only stare for the moment. It did make a lot make more sense, but still seemed so weird….and she wasn't yet sure she could say she felt the same without their memories together. She did definitely feel something, but doubted it was what she had felt before. "I….I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't speak. I don't want to force you into anything, so if you don't feel the same way about me just yet, don't worry. I want you to love me because you want to, not because you feel like you have to."

Phoebe pursed her lips and nodded her head, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes. She reached out, sat up, and held onto Beatrix again as she began lightly sobbing. "I….I don't know why I'm crying…."

Beatrix wrapped her arm around her, already feeling a little relief from getting it out in the open. "Sshh….it's alright. I'm here, Miss Hemsworth."

After a few moments of sobbing, Phoebe pulled back a bit and looked at her. She looked away as her cheeks became pink again, then caught her gaze again. "If….if I wanted to be that again, would you be okay, even though I don't remember everything yet?"

Beatrix smiled and kissed her forehead. "We can do whatever you're comfortable with. Perhaps it may even help bring back some of the memories." She kissed a falling tear away as it fell down her cheek. "Now no more crying, yeah? Unless it's happy crying. That's okay."

Phoebe raised a trembling hand to cup her cheek. "My Beatrix…." She smiled and slowly moved in for another, more purposeful kiss. Her eyes slowly opened as the kiss ended. "Those lips do feel so familiar….cold, but so soft."

"Good….that means you should be on your way to remembering. The memories are there, just buried beneath the surface."

Phoebe smiled, then suddenly thought of what had happened before she had gone to sleep. "Earlier, when….you touched me….there, you seemed sad. I couldn't tell why, but you were wanting me to love you before you gave me that again, weren't you?"

"Yes, I do want you to love me first. Sex without love is fun, and with someone else I probably wouldn't care, but with you….it was more, and I didn't want to make it meaningless." At least, not more than she already had during her bout of madness.

The girl's blush darkened, though she now smiled again. "I can see why I fell for you. You're so sweet."

Beatrix giggled. "At times. I act however you like me to." She leaned in close to whisper in your ear. "Let's just say your procedure wasn't the first time this injector has been inside of you, nor the first time you've been left with pain after, but any other time, you begged me for it."

Phoebe got chills as she felt her breath on her ear. "I….I what?"

Beatrix spoke up, just above a whisper. "Sometimes you liked me being gentle, but other times you liked it quite rough." Her lips grazed her ear as they moved down to kiss her neck. How she'd missed the taste and feel of that soft, pale skin.

"Oh my…." Her legs began to writhe around a bit as she bit her lip. "My body is going mad…."

"Answer me something, and answer it honestly, and I may be able to help with that."

"Y-yes, Dr. Lucavi."

"How do you feel? Do you want it just because you want physical release, or do you want me to prove how much I love you?"

"I….I…." Phoebe's mouth didn't want to form words. It only wanted to be pressed against those of her lover, or to feel her in some way. "I….I want you to do with me as you would before I lost my memories. I want to feel how I did then, and maybe some memories will come with it. I feel that love….it just needs to be fully unburied."

Beatrix grinned, then continued kissing her neck. "Good….then could you be a dear and help with this old dress? It's so hard to get it off with one arm."

Phoebe, whose hands were still trembling slightly, helped her to get it off, sliding her hands down her sides once she was exposed. She then took the bra off, wrapped her arms around her, and held her close as she suckled her nipple. That same feeling of familiarity struck her, followed by a few small, vague flashes of their previous times together.

"Ohh….yes…." She let her go for a moment, then ran her fingers up her thigh. "Now your turn, princess. Would you like to take that nightgown off?"

Phoebe pulled away, then blushed as she hesitated for a moment, only to have her chin be taken by a metal hand, forcing her to look into her lover's eye.

"Don't be nervous. I've seen it before, and every inch is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She gave her another kiss.

Phoebe smiled, though her cheeks were still pink, then pulled off her nightgown and tossed it aside. Looking down, she was suddenly self conscious of the scars that hadn't bothered her before. "Even with all of that?"

"Especially with all of that." Beatrix ran her finger along a few, making her way to the edge of her panties. "Now shall we get these off?" Her question was met with a small whimper and a nod, so she pulled them down and off, leaving a light kiss between her legs. "Such a good girl…."

Phoebe squeaked at the kiss. Every moment, every sensation felt so right. She was still nervous, but nothing felt wrong or as though they shouldn't be doing it. "Please, doctor…."

Beatrix giggled. "No playing doctor today, I'm afraid. We should ease back into that. For now…." She climbed on top of her and leaned over to kiss her neck. "Just relax and enjoy the feeling." She bit gently. "Doctor's orders."

"Y-yes, doctor Lucavi."

Beatrix kissed further down to suckle her nipple as her hand slid down her belly, eventually making its way where she wanted it and rubbing. Light, airy moans told her she was still enjoying it as she switched between that and sliding her fingers in and out of her. When she could tell she was getting close, she moved down and replaced her fingers with her abnormally long tongue, sliding it around inside of her before suckling the little nub instead. How she ached to bite her again and taste that sweet, sweet blood, but no. She had to be patient.

Soon, Phoebe let out a loud moan, her back arching as her body was flooded with pleasure for a brief moment, then fell flat and nearly limp. "Ohh….oh God…."

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Oh yes." Once she had calmed down a bit, she sat up to look at her and scooted to the side, patting the now empty space. "Come on. Lie down. I need to repay you."

Beatrix giggled. "Well, if you insist." She slid in next to her and she immediately climbed on top of her.

"I'm sorry if I'm maybe not as good as you're used to."

"Don't worry. Just do whatever comes natural."

Phoebe smiled and leaned over to kiss her deeply. "Do….do you like it rough too?"

"Why yes, Miss Hemsworth, I do."

Phoebe followed her lead, going off of what she had done, as well as trying to go off of what little she could make out from the flashes in her memory. She kissed her neck, then bit down, enjoying the small squeak she received in response. "Do you feel it when I touch your mechanical parts?"

"A little bit, but not a whole lot."

"Phooey." Phoebe pushed her lip out in a pout.

"That doesn't mean you can't still do it. You always did like playing with them."

Phoebe smiled and took her hand, holding it to her cheek. "Something about the metal…." She sucked on her finger as chills ran through her body. She moved down and trailed her lips up one of her legs, then kissed between them. "My Beatrix…." She suckled the little nub, then alternated that and slipping her tongue inside her. "Mine…." She continued reaching up to slide her fingers down her sides, though she found her fingers instinctively curling to scratch as they moved down.

Beatrix moaned as she reached up to hold onto her lover's hair. "Yes, princess….more…."

Phoebe hungrily went away at her until the grip on her hair tightened and yanked her away, albeit unintentionally. The loud moan that accompanied it led her to believe she had at least succeeded. She pulled out of her grip and moved up to kiss her deeply.

"You certainly got quite comfortable with that, didn't you?"

"I got a few flashes of our….previous encounters. I feel so invigorated."

Beatrix smiled and kissed her again. "I'm so glad."


End file.
